


color(less)

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Series: Femslash RusPrus [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Human, Body Paint, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Romance, artist/model
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Ты - мой идеальный холст.[художница!Аня/натурщица!Юльхен]





	color(less)

Аня опускает палец в краску. Она ярко-желтая, как цыплячий пух. Кожа Юльхен белее бумаги. Она — идеальный холст.

Широкие линии рассекают живот. От хрупкого ломкого горла, ниже, к вздыбленным соскам, небольшим холмикам грудей, по плоскому животу, до такого же белого треугольника волос.

Аня замирает лишь на мгновение — между ее пальцами и кожей Юльхен, кажется, пара миллиметров, прикосновение едва ощутимое, как трепет мотылька. Юльхен тоже трепещет.

Старается сделать вид, что ей все равно. Но обветренная нижняя губа закушена до крови.

_Стон._

Прокушенная губа наливается алым, как лопнувшая от спелости вишня.

Аня чертит узоры на бедрах. Там все — ветвистые оленьи рога, мандалы и ловцы ветров, непроходимые леса она рисует на ключицах, затвердевшие соски становятся пиками гор.

Нежно-розовая плоть покрыта белой краской.

Аня рисует и не может остановиться. Юльхен — идеальная.

она п р е к р а с н а

Аня хочет доказать ей это. На теле — белесые шрамы. Их много, кое-где они едва заметны (на животе и ключицах), а кое-где они кажутся еще одним рисунком, ужасающим в своей первозданной красоте.

На внутренней стороне бедер они как раз такие — глубокие некогда раны, сейчас выпуклые полосы, чуть белее, чем остальная кожа. Белее альпийского снега. Белее, чем краска на вершинах грудей.

Анна наклоняется — русые волосы хлещут по разведенным коленям. Юльхен судорожно вздыхает… и тут же срывается на низкий стон. Аня торжествующе смеется.

…а через секунду она уже опрокинута на спину, а Юльхен тигрицей нависла над ней.

Рядом заваливается на бок банка краски, и алые разводы, словно темная артериальная кровь, растекаются по полу. Несколько русых прядей тонут в ней, так же, как смех Ани тонет в голодном поцелуе.

Глаза Юльхен, как кубики льда по цвету — почти прозрачные, но Аня знает, они красны как кровь, от страсти. Нужно просто знать, как смотреть.

Анна художница. Цвет — ее жизнь.

Юльхен красная. Это ее цвет. Ее символ. Вечная борьба, пылкая натура.

Цвет Анны белый. Он пустой, никем и ничем не тронутый. Безжизненно-холодный, как ледяная пустыня, такой же завораживающе страшный в своей завершенности.

Алые разводы на белом фоне. Это Юльхен размазала краску по полу, шлепнув по ней ладонью. А потом эту же ладонь приложила к дрожащему животу Ани.

Там вместо отпечатка ладони распустился алый цветок. Похож на ликорис, думает Аня.

Юльхен ни о чем не думает, она скользит руками беспорядочно по ее телу, по большим налитым грудям, по животу и ниже, пока Аня сама не начинает двигаться в такт.

Аня думает, что она сама как холст. Как белый лист бумаги. Пустая. Чистая. Бессмысленная.

Юльхен ее краска. Алая, как кровь.

— _Запачкай меня,_ — она шепчет одними губами, вдруг лишенная голоса, как будто тот отчаянный надрывный стон лишил ее всего.

Но Юльхен все понимает. Усмехается и обмакивает ладонь в краску.


End file.
